Fragility
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Levi feels quite uncomfortable and stressed, so he needs something - or someone - to relieve him and Eren is just willing to help him with that, but things are quite turning into another way.. Sequel to Tender. Rated M. Levi/Eren. Contains hard sex, yaoi, BJ's, cursing, slapping, abuse and some adult content. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin. - NO LONGER AN ONESHOT. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Levi feels quite uncomfortable and stressed, so he needs something - or someone - to relieve him and Eren is just willing to help him with that, but things are quite turning into another way..

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, hard sex, BJ's, slapping, abusing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

**Fragility**

Levi Rivaille is quite stressed and he also feels rather uncomfortable. Fact is, he didn't see a certain brunette boy for over six weeks by now, since he was desperately trying to ignore him, after that encounter they had. Sighing, he guided his hand to his face, rubbing over it with a swift movement, before letting his hand drop back on the table. The ravenette can't do anything, in fact, he is the one at fault. He called Kirschtein over to his office back then, just to tell him that Eren should swing his fine ass into his room and yet, it didn't change anything.

He isn't a rapist, he never was and never will be. But something about the teenage boy throws him off guard, so that he isn't thinking straight. Despite the fact that he teached him a lesson, which turned out to be rather_ kinky_ - the corporal still ignores him, full of hatred and feelings that couldn't be described with the word 'love'.

He never felt any love before, but with Eren it might have been another thing, if he would have the problems with being too old or any other problems like developing feelings or rather to pour them into the relationship they're sharing now. They are simply comrades and nothing ever would change that fact. Levi quit with that a long time ago, since he really couldn't put his mind to it. He is a person who simply can't develop feelings for another person. Besides - and he would never admit it - he's quite a scaredy cat when it's going about a serious relationship.

Suddenly, a firm but strong knock is ripping him out of his messy thoughts and he slowly slides his fingers into his hair, while yelling, "It's open!" The door creaked and the short male didn't pay any attention to it, probably it is the commander again but he is proven wrong on so many levels.

Warm hands dropping down on his shoulders and Levi could feel a hot breath just beside his ear and a small part of his neck. This is the point where he yanked his head back, gray eyes meeting blue ones. "Brat.. what the fuck are you doing here?" He removes Eren's hands from his shoulders while he stands up and turns around in a quick pace, glaring up at him. Eren didn't put any thought into it, simply smiling at him. "You seem stressed, Captain. Should I help relieving you?" Levi's eyes widened in shock as he glances at him, quite annoyed. "No." His cold tone in his voice makes Eren back away from him a bit, but he still smiles as if it would be the most normal thing to do.

"Just because we had sex once doesn't fucking mean that you own my body, nor do I own yours." Levi hisses out while stalking over to the door, nodding his head into the direction. "And now leave, you piece of shit." The teenage boy turns around and there it is again, that seductive smile that he always has on, whether it's a good or a bad situation. And heck, it pisses him off _so damn much_.

"No."

His monotone voice makes Levi look at him and he quietly crosses his arms over his toned chest, cocking a perfectely trimmed eyebrow. "Are you fucking disobeying me, you fucking brat?" While Levi is spitting those words out as if they were trash, a trigger in Eren's head is causing the taller male to step closer to Levi, grabbing his cravat. "Let me relieve you, Levi. Just.. let me do that. I won't touch you any further than that, trust me." Desperate is pooling in his bright turquoise eyes as Levi is staring at him and he sighs, tugging Eren's hand away from his perfectely cleaned cravat. "Eren, I can't let you do that. I'm thirty-four and you.. You're way younger than me. What happened six weeks ago was entirely my whole fault. And.. don't you ever think to fucking pull on my clothes like this." His leg raised a bit, Levi glares at Eren while he still didn't have any idea what the captain is about to do. Raising his leg a bit further, the ravenette decides that it is quite the perfect height - and kicks Eren into his ribs, hard and forceful.

Eren's legs start to wobble as he slingers onto the cold floor, letting out a painful scream while holding his side. But Levi isn't done with him, in fact, he already had licked blood and before Eren could react, Levi is hovering over him, kicking his side quite a few times more, more brutally than last time. The other male grouches around on the cold stone floor, trying to find his breath, but it comes out rather hitched. Levi stands still while his foot is nudging his ribs quickly, while he slams it up and down with force, causing Eren to breathe harder. "S-Stop.."

"Beg for it."

Eren's eyes rolled back, as Levi starts to kick him again, just beneath his ribs and while Eren struggles with the decision whether to disobey him or to beg for it to stop with all the kicking and abusing. "Levi.. please.. p-l-e-a-s-e, stop.." His breath gets even more hitched as Levi slowly pulls his foot away, letting it drop on the ground, the loud noise from his heavy boots resonating over the whole room. "Good. Stand up." Levi orders while Eren actually could stand up, yet his knees starts to wobble dangerously and to his big surprise, Levi quickly slid his hand around his waist while dragging him over to his bed and throws the teenage boy onto it. Wincing in pain, Eren looks at his captain with watery eyes but his facial features still expressed quite a harsh coldness written all over his pale face.

"L-Levi.." Eren desperatly choked out while the ravenette moved closer to him, grabbing his legs while tugging him forward so that their groins met. "Ahn..!" Letting out a sincere moan, he glances at the elder male who just grabbed his chin rather forcefully, yanking his head forward while spitting into his face, "I fucking hate you for doing this to me. Why do you always throw me off guard?" Eren stares at him, capturing every single bit of his perfect flawless face while he choked out, trying to struggle for any release, "I-I love you..! P-Please, Levi.. you're scaring me.." Shutting his eyes, he could barely feel that Levi removed his hand from Eren's chin - but just to slap him across the cheek. His eyes opened again and he holds his cheek which was burning up, like it's on fire.

"Don't you ever fucking say this to me again. Don't you_ dare_." Levi hissed out the last word, while he went atop of Eren, pushing him deep into the matress and his fingers flew everywhere, touching his skin, touching any private parts and even touching several layers of cloth that still were between them. Moving his hips forward, Levi slowly rubbed his groin against the other male's groin, making him moan out louder than expected. His trousers flew off and with a quick movement, Eren could feel Levi's parted, moist lips working the whole way down his member, bobbing his head back and forth while Eren let out several moans, a few of them choking down his throat. Levi pushed his cock all the way in, licking and sucking on it harshly, desperately trying to make him cum and as soon as he could feel the sour seed taking over his tongue, the ravenette pulled his head away and stood up whole, yanking on his belt and removed it as well as his trousers, boots soon following after.

In a single movement, he was on Eren again, straddling him lightly while Levi brought his fingers to Eren's lips, pushing them in whole and the brunette soon understood the order and started sucking on them slowly while blinking at the corporal and when Eren felt Levi's wet, slippery fingers tracing over his tongue, he released them and Levi pushed them out, bringing them down his butt and while he nudged the entrance softly, Levi pulled the other male into a deep, heated up and moist kiss - and then his fingers slipped in, scissoring his hole. Another moan was choked down Eren's throat as he could feel the corporal's tongue wrapped around his own, making him moan out again, inside his mouth.

As Levi pulled his fingers out, he grabbed his thights forcefully and spread his legs apart, guiding his own cock to his entrance and as Eren nibbled down on Levi's lower lip, he completely lost his mind. Pushing a bit further, he soon entered him forcefully and hard, making Eren's back arching, hips colliding and Levi fucked him hard while Eren's feet were right and left to his side, slightly stretched out. Eren's arms found its way to the corporal's strong neck, plunging them around while Levi thrusted in far deeper before pulling out just to plunger into him again, making Eren moan out for real.

Both of them were panting as Levi fucked him senseless and the ravenette hissed into his ear, "This is only sex. Don't you ever waste your love on such a pitiful man like me.." Plunging into the teenager once again, he soon hitted his sweet spot, causing Eren's body to spazzle, arching forward, but Levi pressed him back into the white sheets, while he came into him, his seed splurting inside his tight butthole and right after Levi pulled out harshly, Eren came all over his lower abdomen, while breathing heavily.

Levi pushed himself off the bed, gliding to the end of his bed as Eren got up a bit, tilting his head to look at his captain, quite puzzled yet fascinating. "I don't love you, Eren. You're just a fuck to me." His tone gut brutally silent, yet there was a glimpse of coldness into it and when Eren slid his legs over the matress to place them onto the floor, he got up while glancing down at the brunette male. "I'm sorry. If you're looking for love, then this is the wrong place for you. Or.. I am the wrong person for that. I can't give you your damned love. Do you understand that, Eren?"

Eren intertwined his own fingers together, while he looked up at Levi, sadness pooling into his big eyes. "I understand."

And this was everything. Levi wouldn't be able to return his desiring feelings he had for the shorter male. It wasn't okay, yet he surely did understand why Levi would reject him out of the blue.

Because he was nothing but a fuck to him. For one half day.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I messed up present and past tense, so please just_** ignore**_ that. I wanted to write in present tense, but all of my stories are containing present tense, so it was quite hard for me, so I'm really sorry! Please ignore that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi, BJ, sex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin nor do I own the characters.

* * *

**Fragility**

**Chapter Two**

Two months passed ever since that little encounter.

Two months full of desire curling upon him – the desire to hold his captain close to him was too much for Eren. It was a cruel feeling, yet he didn't give up on that yet. Sure, Levi might have rejected him, but Eren wasn't someone who would give up so easily. Yeah, it truly had been fun – on the corporal's side. But for the teenage boy was the thing they did quite an imidate love act. And Levi really had the courage to say that it only was sex, like it was a natural thing to do. He really _really _wanted to tell the elder male what's been on his mind. With his feelings and all, he really hoped he wouldn't burst out with that soon.

He didn't have anything to do anymore, so he headed towards the hall where they would sit together and just talk about useless and useful things – or just to sip a coffee real quick before they're heading towards more and more work piled up. Eren entered while sliding his gaze around the hall to notice that no one was here, except a familiar raven head. A painful throb soon appeared in Eren's chest, but he gulped his last hope down and headed towards the table where Levi was sitting, holding a cup of tea whilst hugging it with his long, slender fingers – fingers that have been touching the younger male everywhere and at this thought, he really wanted to blush furiously, but he left it at that.

Levi glanced up while a small smirk was appearing on his pale face and while Eren sat down next to him, he bit his lip in an instant and the corporal next to him growled a bit, lifting his hand up to the brunette's chin and tugged down on it. Eren released his lip which was to his big luck not bleeding – _not even close to bleeding_ – and fixed his blue eyes on Levi's face which was as gloomy as ever. „You wouldn't even dare to bite your lip.." He whispered slowly before bringing the cup to his lips and took a small sip while sighing heavily. Dropping the cup down on the table, the ravenette shifted around in his seat so that he could face the titan shifter more properly. Crossing his arms over his toned chest, he stared at him with a stoic expression, but this time it was much different. So much different than the times before he'd seen his face a couple of times over and over.

When Eren slowly moved his head around, he could see Levi smiling. Actually… _really _smiling.

And his words were too much for his already pounding heart in his chest.

"Eren.. I'm sorry what I said to you. That it was only sex. And I feel bad for rejecting you since you've been on my mind the past two months. But as far as I'd like to go with you, I really suck at expressing my feelings towards another person. The last person I've confessed to was Hanji and she had nothing better to do than to betray me." Levi cleared his throat before he'd continue with his speech and he really did hope that Eren would understand the nonsense he did babble about. "But.. if I say those words now, do you promise to stay at my side?"

Eren stared at him and his facial features soon turned into bright, full of joy and happiness. A smile appeared on his lacy lips as he listened to his captain's words. It was quite an experience to see the older male like this and Eren thought it was the most blissful feeling in the world. But yet, he couldn't say anything because heck, Levi was going to confess. Nodding slowly, he awaited the words he wanted to hear from his pale lips and to embrace them like a thin porcellan cup. Levi chuckled lightly while taking Eren's hand in his and motioned him on his lap, arms soon wrapped around the younger male's waist.

"Eren. Before I say this, please _seduce_ me."

Levi's hot breath against his neck when he was being yanked towards the ravenette was really too much for him to handle. His already messed up mind got even more messy and i fit wasn't for Levi, it was at least for Eren. Sliding his hands down his toned chest, he'd let them wander deeper down towards his crotch and he awkwardly cupped his groin with his soft hand, receiving a lustful groan from the other male. Eren really had the courage to think now that it was safe to make him groan and pant and let out a line of several lustful moans – he really wanted to see the captain like this. Sliding down his lap, Eren slowly spread his legs and motioned himself in front of the already sticking up member and he raised an eyebow, looking at Levi while chuckling.

"How did that happen, you're already hard.." Eren whispered passionately while his fingers were working up all the way tot he button of his lacy white trousers and as expected from the clean freak, his trousers were just spotless. Opening the button slowly, he teased him a bit and as Levi started squirming lightly in his seat, he thought about the fact to give him at least a reward. Sliding his trousers off his toned, muscular legs, Eren blushed a bit as he noticed that Levi wasn't even wearing something under his trousers, as if he was expecting something like that to come. Not that Eren did mind, anyway.

Dropping his head down, his tongue flickering around the tip of Levi's cock, he'd soon take it in whole and while the older male was letting out a few moans, one after the another, his tongue soon embraced the underside of his throbbing member and while Eren was making his way up to the tip again, he sucked harshly – yet receiving another loud, lustful moan from Levi. He did continue with licking and sucking him off before he could feel the sharp, sour cum from Levi inside his mouth, rushing down his spine and he gagged while Levi yanked his head away, bringing a finger to his mouth and opening it slowly. The view of Eren with incredibly red flushed cheeks and his cum inside his mouth – Levi thought about it as brutally indecent, but it was Eren who made him cum just a short while ago, so he wasn't going to complain. "„Swallow it." He ordered while Eren actually did swallow it, whimpering while looking up at Levi.

Soon, he had enough strength to stand up and while Levi was watching him with the same stoic expression and Eren found it a cruel thing that the ravenette wasn't even blushing once despite the situation they're just in. While the brunette was stripping himself completely, his gaze never leaving Levi's face, he tugged his trousers down, revealing his already hardening erection which was pressed against the fabric of his boxershorts. Again, he found it a real cruel thing that the ravenette wasn't even showing any sign of being blushy towards him and heck, that pissed him off. Despite the situation they were just in, plus they were both naked in a dining hall where the door hadn't even been locked once.

Levi guided Eren towards him and while the teenage boy dropped down on his lap, their groins just visible enough and between them, the corporal soon slid his hands on his perfectely forme dass, gripping it slightly while Eren himself rose up a bit and if he would have been looking at what Levi was planning to do next – god, he would have died of embarassment. Levi tugged him forward, his hands never leaving his butt and this was it.

One sharp tug. That was all he need.

Eren cried out in pleasure as Levi slid his member inside him slowly, painful teasingly as if he was fragile and once Levi slammed him up and down, Eren soon quickened his pace, his hips moving on instict and he used Levi's shoulders for some support while he pressed himself up and down, the different, embarassing and sexual noises halling through the big hall. Both of them were panting heavily, letting out a few small moans followed by lustful groans as Eren's dick slapped against Levi's skin as he moved up and down with only using his hips and as Levi removed himself shortly, his eyes glued to Eren's face, he turned him around and slammed his dick directly into Eren again, making the titan shifter moan out louder than expected. Levi's hand soon found a way down to Eren's still hardened member and while he slid his hand up and down, Eren couldn't help himself but to moan louder than before, while shuddering lightly.

"God.. don't stop.. fuck, Levi.."

Levi could hear his babbling, followed by another lustful moan as he slowly pulled on the skin of his tip, pressing it up and released it as soon as Eren started cursing towards his direction and the ravenette couldn't help but to chuckle lightly as his hand worked the whole way down his member, rubbing it almost painfully slow that Eren thought he was going to die soon. And when Eren found his release all over his corporal's hand, he let out a small groan while sighing softly. "… fuck you, Levi."

Right now, no one oft hem would ever have imagined that they would be together again. Even so, it was a good thing to overthink the things, even if it would be so painful. Yet the thought of having someone next to the other almost crossed their minds – almost. And when Eren's hips buckled upwards while Levi was fucking him senseless and hard, the noises of naked skin slapping together and when he came inside Eren, he never thought that this thing could be so blissful. Receiving another loud moan from the brunette, Levi felt himself getting satisfied with what he had. And with what he did, messing the young boy up. Removing himself from Eren, he slowly yanked his hips away from his member which was covered in saliva, seed and a bit of blood, but Levi didn't mind.

He actually was at a point where he wanted to hold Eren, to tell him that he loved him over and over – just the main problem in this whole situation was that Eren was expecting those words after they fucked. Walking across the hall, Levi grabbed some cloths that they used for wiping their mouths and walked over to his newly found lover again, bringing the cloth to his crotch and started cleaning him up. Eren wanted to laugh despite Levi being such a clean freak, but it only proved that Levi cared a lot for Eren and that he wouldn't want him to leave dirty. Once he was done, he folded the cloth and dropped it next to him, while taking the second cloth that Levi brought with him and started cleaning himself. He did the same with what he did to Eren's cloth again and while he put his trousers on, he smiled softly into Eren's direction and the teenage boy was just happy enough to receive that warm smile from Levi.

"I love you, Eren." He dropped his hands down Eren's legs and before he was leaning in to steal a kiss from the other male, Eren whispered against Levi's lips,"I love you too, Levi."

And that was it. A good feeling, surpressed in the love from the another.

* * *

**A/N: **... I have nothing to add, okay. Okay.


End file.
